


Digital Love - Kiibo X Reader

by Kapdixo



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapdixo/pseuds/Kapdixo
Summary: Kiibo wants to give you something he wouldn’t be able to give you on his own, so he goes to Souda for help.





	1. Chapter 1

“Uh, could you repeat that?” Souda tilted his head.

“I want you to make me a penis.” Kiibo’s face was so red it was practically glowing.

“Why do you want a dick? Is it because of that weird leader guy?” He sorted through some spare parts.

“No, it’s...” He sighed. “It’s for (Y/N), okay? I want to be able to give her-”

“Duuuuude!” Souda whistled. “Then hell yeah I’ll do it!” He pulled out a wrench. “You ready for this?”

“No,” Kiibo whispered.

“Good!” He trapped him against the table.

“Help.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Done!” Souda stepped back. “It’s concealed for now, but try it out!”

“How?” Kiibo looked down.

“Think of (Y/N) or whatever,” he shrugged.

“Okay.” He closed his eyes, picturing you in just your underwear. “Hmm...” Your panties came off as he slid them down your legs. He unclasped your bra and allowed it to fall to the floor as he took in the sight in front of him. He licked his lips and reached out.

Then he heard a quiet ‘clank’ that brought him back to reality. Good thing he hadn’t crashed.

“It worked!” Souda cheered. 

“I guess it did.” It was kind of like a gray silicone, not metal like the rest of him. Kiibo touched it, then yanked his hand away with a sharp gasp. “I felt that!”

“Good, I did it right.” He winced, watching him stroke himself a bit. “No offense dude, but I really don’t want to see that.”

“Ah, sorry!” He pouted. “How do I make it go away?”

“Just wait a while. Or you know, take care of it yourself.” Souda rolled his eyes. “See you.”

“But I have questions!” Kiibo protested.

“You’ll figure it out!” He tipped his hat and shoved him outside. “Have fun!”

“Right.” He rubbed his legs together. “Right.”


	3. Chapter 3

However, Kiibo did not tell you about his new addition. What if you felt pressured to do things with him? He decided to keep it a secret until you were ready.

“Come on, watch it with me!” you pleaded.

“(Y/N), I do not like the concept of _Terminator,_ and I wish I didn’t have to watch it.” He crossed his arms.

“Robots are awesome!” you shouted, causing him to blush. “Like you. I know you’re made of metal and stuff, but I don’t care.” You sat in his lap. “It can be a little uncomfortable sometimes, but that’s okay.”

Kiibo stiffened as you shifted around, grinding your ass right into his crotch. “Th-thank you.” He blushed even brighter.

“I love you for you.” You looked up and kissed his cheek. 

“I love you too.” He bit his lip, feeling you squirm against him again. He heard the telltale ‘clank’ and panicked on the inside. Please don’t notice please don’t notice please don’t notice please do

“What’s that?” You felt something poking you in the leg. 

“THE REMOTE!” Kiibo shouted.

“But I’m holding the remote.” You stood up and looked before he could stop you. “Oh. That...wasn’t there before. I thought you didn’t have one.”

“Souda made it for me,” he mumbled. 

“Why would he do something like that?”

“So I could have sex with you.”

“What?” Your eyes widened. “Did I turn you on?”

“What do you expect to happen when you keep moving around?” Kiibo buried his face in his hands. “Forget it, all of this was a bad idea. You think I’m a pervert now.”

“Not really.” You knelt down in front of him. “How does it work?”

“I haven’t really tried much,” he admitted.

“Serious restraint.” You touched the cool appendage. “Can you feel this?”

“Yes.” Kiibo was the one squirming this time.

“And this?” You stroked it.

“Yesssss,” he hissed. “(Y/N), what are you trying to do?”

“I want to have sex with you.” You groaned as he crashed.


	4. Chapter 4

When Kiibo finally came to, he was lying on your bed. "What happened?"

"Ah, you're awake." You stood up in front of him. "Still want to have sex?"

He almost crashed again. "Are you sure? You don't feel pressured?"

"No, do you?" You played with the hem of your shirt.

"Why would I? I did this for you." Kiibo placed his hand over yours. "M-may I take it off for you?"

"You may." You raised your arms.

"Oh god." He pulled your shirt and bra over your head, then yanked down your pants so hard you almost fell over. "Sorry!"

"It's okay." You waved your hand in front of his face. "Don't crash."

"You're so beautiful." Kiibo ran his metal hands down your body, which were strangely warm. "I'm so glad you're mine." 

"Heh, stop that. Ooh!" You squeaked. "I didn't know your hands could vibrate!"

"Surprise?" He slowly brought them to your nipples and rested them there.

"Mmm, Kiibo..." You reached down to his cock and stroked it once, twice.

"Ah, fuck!" Kiibo swore, his hands becoming still. "Sorry."

"It's okay." You yelped as he snapped the waistband of your panties. "Alright, I'll take them off." You tossed them over your shoulder and lie down on your back. 

"Beautiful," he whispered. "My beautiful girl."

"Shut up," you whined. All other words died on your lips when his tongue forced its way inside of you. "Kiibo!"

"Hmm?" Kiibo looked up at you with innocent eyes as he licked and sucked forcefully. "Do you want me to stop?"

"For the love of god, no!" You tried not to crush his head with your thighs.

"Good." He found your clit and abused the spot until you couldn't speak. "You're beautiful."

"Shit!" You had to push him away when it became too much. "Kiibo, stop."

"What's wrong? Did I not do it right?" Kiibo tilted his head.

"I didn't want to come yet," you admitted.

"Oh, of course. My mistake." He raised his head. "Are you ready? Do you still want to do this? Should I find lube or something?"

"I think we're good." You grunted as he carefully slid his cock inside of you. "S-stop for a second."

"Of course." Kiibo peppered your face with kisses. "I'm sorry. It's going to be okay."

"Yeah. Okay, you can move again." You whimpered in time with his rhythmic thrusts, then ground hard against him. "Faster."

"Tight, (Y/N)," he panted. "Mmm, feels so good."

"Ah, Kiibo!" Your mouth formed an 'o' shape. "Right there, again!"

"Here?" Kiibo shifted a bit.

"Yes!" You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him into a lustful kiss. He moaned lewdly and thrust faster and faster in and out of you.

"So good, so good," he panted. "Good girl."

"Oh, oh my god!" The fire building up inside of you burned brighter. 

"Do you l-like that? You're doing so good, beautiful! Damn, I've never felt anything like this before!" Kiibo sucked on your neck.

"Fuck, don't stop!" You squeezed your eyes shut. "Kiibo, I'm gonna-holy shit!"

"Come for me," he whispered.

"KIIBO!" Your walls tightened around him as you let out a scream. 

"Ah, (Y/N)!" Kiibo grunted once before slumping forward on top of you. "Hey, (Y/N)? Are you alright?" He poked your face.

"I'm amazing." You opened your eyes. "You're amazing."

"Hmm." He covered you with the blanket. "I'm glad to be able to experience love with you."

"I know what you mean." You awkwardly snuggled against him. "I love you too."

"I'll let you shower." Kiibo moved to get up.

"Stay a little longer," you commanded. 

"Well, alright." He closed  his eyes and hummed. He'd have to thank Souda a million times for this.


End file.
